


hardworking

by aobajohsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Domestic, F/M, Firefighter!Daichi - Freeform, I think that's it - Freeform, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, [deep breath], bunny as a nickname, he spits on ur coochie, housewife!reader - Freeform, mean dom!daichi, slut calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsighs/pseuds/aobajohsighs
Summary: In which Daichi's had a really hard few weeks at work, and you miss your husband.happy birthday king <3
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	hardworking

Thunder rattled the glass panes of the lowrise apartment, classic music floating in between the waves of air conditioning and carrying the notes across the dining area, living room, and orchestrating the loudest in the kitchen. Clair De Lune sounded from the Alexa positioned where it could be hidden underneath the cabinets, tucked into a dark corner. A quiet hum fell from between your lips as you sliced a zucchini neatly into halves, then into moon-shaped slices. Your fingers moved deftly with skill to ensure your work was done quickly- and in no time at all, you had an entire onion minced and ready to be thrown into the pan to simmer along with the vegetable. The song had ended, gone on to something else, but you continued to hum along, anyway. The surprises of Amazon’s “Classical Hits” playlist had worn off a long time ago, and now it was as if these centuries old compositions were melted together into one. 

Sure, at one point in time you’d been part of the workforce, slaving away at a dead end job you never wanted to grow into anyway, but those days had long past, and now you were happily a doting housewife. A quiet request sent to Alexa had the music playing just a bit louder, loud enough to be heard over the sizzling of the olive oil softening the vegetables and the water boiling your pasta. It wasn’t entirely your husband’s idea for you to quit your job once you’d gotten married, although everyone knew he was more than a little on board with the plan. 

It didn’t bother you too bad, most days. Some days, while you were at a grocery store, you wondered what you’d be doing if you hadn’t quit- where you could be right then. Sometimes, when Daichi wasn’t home for days on end and you were curled into a ball on your bed wearing only his clothes to feel somewhat closer to him, you wished you could have any form of distraction. Being a housewife without her husband just didn’t feel right. But tonight wasn’t one of those nights, and he was due home any minute now- just like he always was during the week. And so you were preparing his favorite dinner, just like you would whenever the right vegetables were in season. However, you were determined to have just a taste of surprise in your life tonight. Daichi had been coming home so exhausted lately, having to drag himself to the table and then straight to bed. It hurt your heart- feeling like you weren’t doing enough to support him. And that’s why, as you stirred parmesan into the heavy whipping cream, just a little splayoud onto you and landed on your bare shoulder. Because underneath your apron, you wore nothing but lacy lingerie. 

A small noise of discontent tumbled off your lips at the heat of the sauce on you sensitive skin, but with the swipe of your finger it was gone  _ and _ you got a taste test. Perfect. A smile graced your features as the burners turned off with the gentlest click of the stainless steel ignition knobs, the smell of garlic floating through the air. Daichi would be home very soon, which means he’d be home to a hot meal. And for you? You quickly made yourself a quick plate and scarfed it down, the hot pasta scorching your throat as you all but inhaled the mixture of noodles and vegetables. Once you could be assured that you wouldn’t be starving for the rest of the night, your feet carried you at top speed to the bathroom, hands forcing a toothbrush into your mouth and scrubbing vigorously, scraping away any remnants of garlic residue. Because, you see, your mouth was going to be busy doing something other than eating while your husband enjoyed his dinner. 

Sure, the meal you’d prepared was absolutely delicious, but the idea of the sounds Daichi made whilst you pleasured him underneath the table was far, far more appetizing. Your hand tugged upwards at the strap adorning your upper thigh, pulling the garter back into place. The lingerie you’d picked out was plum purple, a darkness that complimented your skin tone like…like pasta and wine...you’d forgotten wine. It was while you were pouring two glasses of a sauvignon that you heard the front door click unlocked and the knob turn, your ears pricking upwards while a nervous chill ran down your spine. He was home.

“Darling?” Daichi called out, leaning over to take his shoes off at the door. With flourish, you sprinted into the living area and tossed yourself in his direction, fully confident that he would catch you. It was with a chuckle that you felt his loving arms encircle you, colliding with his brick-like chest. He was...significantly larger than you, both in height and body mass, so when you jumped with all your might, it was just enough that you were able to bury your face in his neck, your arms wrapping just above where your head rest. “One of these days I’m not gonna see you coming and you’re going to get hurt, bunny.” 

You only burrowed further into him in response, pecking kisses where the skin of his neck met his collar. “As if,” you sighed, squeezing him tighter as your head raised, shaking your hair out of your field of vision so you could whisper in your husband’s ear. “Welcome home, honey.” A chill ran down Daichi’s body at the sensuality behind the innocent words, and for the first time he realized something felt off. It was hard to tell while he wore his gloves but...was you...naked? He glanced down finally, staring at your bare back, decorated only with purple straps, garters, and lace panties that barely covered the curves of your ass. His breath hitched in his throat, causing you to smirk, knowing your plan was coming to fruition. 

“Well, well, well, it’s not my birthday...not our anniversary...not  _ your _ birthday, so, tell me, to what do I owe this...extreme pleasure, my love?” You were placed back gently on your feet while Daichi’s eyes devoured you, wishing desperately that the apron you were wearing would dissolve into thin air so he could fully appreciate the divine present that was his wife. 

“Do I need a reason to spoil my hardworking, loving, doting husband?” You reached forward, tugging at the hem of his coat, begging him to take it off. “Get cleaned up, dinner’s ready.” And with that, you turned to walk away, swaying your hips enticingly with every slow step. Knowing you had full attention on you and your assets, you strutted to the kitchen with the largest grin splayed across your cheeks. Daichi, for his part, all but threw his jacket onto the coat rack and his gloves were tossed haphazardly on the entrance table. It wasn’t like their sex life was lacking in any aspect, but something this explicit was rare. He would normally take you lazily in the morning, loving each other as you tenderly made love- or in the kitchen, worshipping each other's bodies. Something about seeing you in bedroom attire outside of the bedroom...he could feel himself hardening in his bottoms. 

He brought himself to the table after washing his hands, placing himself at his normal seat. Once seated, you appeared with only one plate of food, placed directly in front of him. His eyebrow raised as you sat in your own seat, your hand snaking around the stem of your wine glass and taking a deep sip. “You’re not eating?”

“No, I am,” you responded simply, nodding your head once. The look on Daichi’s face was nothing short of quizzical. “Go on, eat,” you instructed, knocking back the rest of your wine. Daichi slowly picked up his fork and dipped it into the pasta, shaking his head from side to side. He was the silent type, but that just made the words he did use all that more potent. Every time he told you he loved you, every praise sent your way, every whispered promise in the pillows, they were all so important to you.

“So, how was your day, bunny?” He started to eat, trying to fall into a normal routine. Oh, he was so cute. 

“Better now that you’re home,” you answered, giving him the sweetest smile. He returned this, dark hair resting perfectly in place. God, you just loved him so fucking much-- without further ado, you stood from your seat, pulling your apron off and letting it flutter to the ground. Daichi choked on his food as you did so, finally,  _ finally  _ able to take in the beautiful sight before him. The lace of your bra was practically see-through, as were your panties. Just a thin veil between him and your goddess like stature. He subconsciously moved to reach out, but you playfully puyoud his hand away. “Eat, daddy” you repeated, slipping to your knees and crawling under the table.

The firefighter’s mouth fell open, lips parting to gasp as he felt pressure pawing at the crest of his pants. The sound of a zipper could be heard, breaking the otherwise dead silence in the room. Alexa’s playlist had long since ended, the air around you growing heavier in the quiet. Following the sound of his buckle being released, Daichi felt you pull his cock free, gasping as it hit the cold air. He was only semi hard, but already his size doubled the length of your palm, spilling off your fingertips. You smiled at the sight, never once taking for granted his more than blessed endowment. “Bunny wants to be a little slut for daddy tonight, huh? Gonna get me off right here where we eat? Naughty little thing.” Your cunt ached as you admired the sight before you and you squeezed your thighs together as tight as you could to gift yourself some friction. 

“Daddy...been thinking about you all day.” He hissed under his breath, hand falling under the table to card through your silky locks just as you licked one clean stripe on the underside of his shaft. The sound of your moans mingled in the air like a ballroom waltz, his from the pleasure of wet contact with his most sensitive area, yours from the pure taste of him. 

“Thank you for the meal,” you mumbled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock before you finally indulged yourself and wrapped your plush lips around the tip completely, your tongue swirling around the slit, dampening him before sucking in, relishing the flavor. Daichi groaned outwardly, his fingers tightening their grip in your hair. You hummed around his tip, knowing full well the vibrations would drive him crazy.

“Fuck,” he cursed from above you, his head tilting backwards as his hips rolled upwards, shoving another inch into your mouth. “Feels so good, bunny.” You responded by pushing on his thighs, shoving him back.  _ You _ were in charge here- this was your plan. And with a smirk at hearing his complaints, you began to bob your head achingly slow. “Don’t be a fucking tease,” he sighed, hips practically jumping against your hold. You finally gave in, forcing more of his cock down your throat, only pausing when it hit the back and refused to go further. You pulled back up, gasping as you released him for just long enough to catch your breath. And then you were returning to your pace, hollowing your cheeks and giving him the warmth and pressure he was searching so desperately for. “Just like that, bunny, fuck, you’re so good for me,” he cooed, the meal in front of him completely forgotten. 

Your tongue swirled around your shaft, focusing on the vein popping out and giving special attention to his tip. Just as his moans became more desperate, you pulled off completely, earning what could only be described as a growl from your husband. You were laughing as you wiped the mass amount of saliva from your chin, instead using your hand to jerk him off while you paid attention to something that had gone neglected: his balls. “ _ Holy shit _ ,” he gasped as you enveloped the left side of his sack into your hot and wet mouth, massaging it with your tongue while your free hand reached to fondle the right, giving him attention and worshipping every part of him. 

After pulling off his balls with a  _ pop _ , you returned to sucking him off, bobbing with all the ambition in your heart. You wanted to taste his cum, wanted to hear your name falling from his lips as he fell over the edge- and he couldn’t take it anymore, his dark hair nearly falling over his eyes as he looked down and shoved your head down as far as possible on his shaft, forcing you to swallow around him until tears formed in your eyes and tumbled down your cheeks while he fucked your throat, chasing his release. You couldn’t do anything but try to focus on breathing through your nose and balancing your gag reflex as your windpipe was abused and you were used as a fuckdoll. Honestly, it was making your cunt nearly drip onto the plush carpet beneath your knees and you reached down to feel your own slickness while he used you, fingers trailing over your juicy slit until you finally indulged yourself and applied pressure against your swollen clit. You moaned as best you could, tears spilling down your cheeks from the stimulation. 

Your free hand went to brace yourself against the chair, gripping the wood tightly as Daichi’s broad hand only shoved you further down until he finally bottomed out inside of your throat, your nose tickling his pelvis, and groaned your name out twice. Your vision was black around the edges when you felt hot spurts down your windpipe, coating the walls of your throat while the most heavenly sounding moans came from above the table, muffled by the stained oak. Finally, finally you could relax, knowing you’d satisfied him. But...he was getting a little too comfortable, and you could tell you would lose consciousness if he didn’t remove his hardly softening cock from the depths of your throat soon. You fought back against his hand, but in his post coital bliss, Daichi didn’t even notice. Eventually you removed your hand from your now absolutely ruined panties and tapped on his thigh, alerting him that you were still there.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry, bunny,” Daichi immediately realized, the slightest tinge of pink staining his cheeks further than his own workout had painted them. His hand was removed from your hair, the scalp underneath tender as you pulled yourself off of him, gasping in breath as strands of semen and saliva fell from your lips and onto your chin and, unfortunately, your lingerie, staining them. You coughed, your body trying to force the foreign substance back up. You swallowed a few times, gasping breaths in between your bruised lips as you did so, your hands falling to your knees while you caught your breath. The lack of oxygen to your brain made your mind dizzy, and you could only vaguely register being pulled from under the table by loving hands, cradled against a strong body, and lifted from the floor. “Are you okay?” The words barely registered in your lust-fogged mind, the throbbing between your legs the only area you were able to focus on. Finally, the words clicked and you nodded, giving him a ditzy smile.

“I love you,” you spoke, allowing yourself to be carried to God knows where, and you really didn’t care where, honestly- as long as it had a flat enough surface for you to get fucked against. You twisted in his arms, tangling your limbs with his, enough to place open mouthed hot kisses along his neck, rubbing your chest to his. Daichi was like a brick wall with his stature. Sure, he was well toned, ridiculously strong, and his biceps and abs displayed that at every turn, but he was also just...built larger than normal. It was so fucking hot to you, just how intimidating his size was- muscles made strong from years of volleyball, weight lifting, and the general hard labor of his career- and to think, you were about to get absolutely ravaged by this amazing, kind, and gentle man until you were bed bound for the entire day following. The sound of heavy footsteps mingled with your whispers against his skin- promises of how to satisfy him- created a melody with the sound of the door to the bathroom being opened. 

You were placed onto the countertop gingerly, sitting up straight, and moved to wrap your legs around his waist, satisfied enough with your positioning, when you were puyoud back. When a confused expression filled your face, decorating your lips and pulling your brows together, he only chuckled and stepped to the shower, opening the door and starting the water. “Patience, bunny,” he chided. You could do nothing but press your thighs together uselessly once more, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth and rolling it while you stared at him. Honestly, it was all you could do to avoid jumping him right there, but you could tell the wait would be worse if you didn’t listen to everything he had to say. So you allowed him to strut back over to you painfully slow, stripping off his clothing as he went. By the time he reached you, you were practically writhing in anticipation. 

He reached over, trailing two fingers up your arm, over your collar, up your neck, finally using his thumb and index finger to grip your chin. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” His eyes flickered from remaining contact with yours to glancing at your lips, open and waiting for him. He allowed himself to indulge, connecting your mouths and forming one, his tongue sliding into your mouth and quickly overtaking your own. As they kissed his hands reached behind you, unbuckling your bra and assisting in sliding the straps down your arms and tossing the delicate fabric onto the ground next to his own clothes. After, his mouth started travelling downwards- leaving marks as he suckled and bit on your jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, finally coming to lick up the swell of your breast. Your gasp could be heard over the sound of the water pounding the floor of the shower stall, the raining stream warming over time. Your hands flew to his cropped raven hair, fingers knotting against his scalp and digging deeply, soft moans escaping between your lips in anticipation as your husband’s mouth kissed everywhere except your nipples. 

The teasing was too much for you and you made the mistake of yanking his head upwards, forcing his mouth onto the sensitive bud, finally moaning loudly at the warmth. The pleasure, however, was short lived as you felt teeth grinding the nub and you cried out in pain, another pang being sent straight to your aching pussy. You clenched around nothing and arched your back into him, now pulling on his hair to stop. Daichi finally pulled off, lids heavy with lust and brows furrowed in frustration. “Patience, bunny,” he scolded, fingers trailing down your stomach until the tips of his index and middle fingers hooked onto the top of your panties. Not tugging, not pulling, just resting. “Tell me what you want.” It wasn’t a request as much as it was an order, one that you were too shy to take part in. You blinked a few times, processing, before your hands flew up to cover your blushing face, shaking your head into them. “I won’t touch you until you ask for it,” he informed you, not pushing you, but definitely not giving into you. 

“I want you to fuck me in the shower and treat me like a slut, like a fuck doll,” you half shouted into your palms, just getting it over with. Daichi’s eyes opened wider for a second, not expecting  _ that _ of all things from his sweet wife. But, oh, he could definitely indulge in that fantasy. He leaned forward, kissing your forehead gently.

“Of course.” Those would be the last gentle words he’d speak to you until this was over, so he put all the love he could manage into them. As soon as he pulled back, he was rougher. Ripping your panties down and taking the garter with them, shoving them onto the floor, he spread your legs fiercely before kneeling in front of you, hooking an arm around each of your thighs, and yanking you forward until you were seated directly on the edge of the counter. You let out a squeak as he did so, hands soaring from your face down to grip at the edge of the counter to steady yourself, your lips staying open in shock. you were about to ask what he was doing until he ripped a moan from so deep inside your that you slapped a hand over your mouth after. He’d ran the flat of his tongue up your slit unexpectedly, flicking it upwards once he reached your clit. He smirked against your skin and looked up, whispering “Thank you for the meal” in repetition of your own sentiment earlier before setting to work eating you out. He slurped up your juices, sucking you into his mouth completely as he tasted you and moaned into your folds, fingers gripping into your thighs so tightly you were sure to bruise later.

“Daichi, oh my fucking--” you couldn’t form coherant sentences as he devoured you like you were his final meal. You fought like hell to squeeze your thighs shut around his face but to no avail, his grip was like a vice as he sucked on your clit, carrying you close to the edge. He moaned into your sopping folds, drinking up every drop you had to offer him. You felt the heat building in your lower stomach and were leaning forward, hands now gripping his hair once more, head tossed back in complete nirvana. When he finally released your thigh and used his now free fingers to slide inside you, stretching out your velvet walls and curling up to reach your most sensitive spot, you couldn’t control yourself. You were all but screaming curse words and your husband’s name as you came, clenching around him as tightly as you could until your thighs were shaking. He didn’t relent once as your orgasm washed over you, eating you and pressing against your spongy insides until you were begging him to stop.

Finally, he retracted himself, pressing a kiss to your clit before standing up, using his large hand to hold you up. Once you caught your breath long enough to reopen your eyes and glance up at him with the most lust-drunk expression he’d ever seen, his breath caught in his throat and he had no choice but to pull you from the counter and spin you around, bending you over it. His hand fell into your hair and he tugged upwards so you had no choice but to look in the mirror. He groaned as he slapped his cock over your ass and began slowly rutting against it, sliding it against you so you could feel his whole length. You bit your lip as you stared at yourself, knowing that in a few moments, all of that would be sheathed inside you. “Look at yourself,” he grunted out, voice low and husky. “Cock drunk without any shame, practically begging to get fucked senseless.” you sucked in a breath and looked yourself over. Honestly, he wasn’t wrong. You had tear stains running mascara down your cheeks, your eyes were glossed over, and your mouth was open, begging for something to fill it. You looked downright pornographic. 

In response, you wiggled your hips backwards, searching for some form of friction. Daichi hissed, his pelvis slapping against your ass filling the room with the sound of skin on skin. “What a naughty girl. I’ll just have to treat you like the filthy slut you are and fill this greedy pussy of yours.” You moaned at his words, pushing back as far as you could.

“Please,” you begged quietly, voice not above a whimper. He could’ve just taken you right there, fucked you on the counter and gotten in the shower after, but he had promised you that if you were a good little bunny and told him what you wanted, that he would indulge. No, instead he ripped you upwards with a growl, lifting you and spinning you until you were being held against your chest, one arm at your back and the other under your knees. He really was treating you like a rag doll, like you weighed absolutely nothing. It was hot as fuck. You grinned as you felt warm water pouring over your scalp and rushing down your face, probably ruining what was left of your makeup, but holy shit you didn’t  _ care _ . 

“Legs around me,” he instructed and you happily obliged, wrapping your arms around his neck as you hopped slightly, enough to reposition yourself to be decorating his form. Your back met cool tile and you hissed, arching away from the offending object and into Daichi, who was lining himself up with your entrance, prodding his tip into you. Just the small introduction was enough to catch your attention, your cunt pulsating and trying to clench around what wasn’t inside you. “Good girl,” he complimented, all but a purr in your ear. He kissed just under your earlobe, letting you know underneath it all it was still  _ him _ before thrusting deep inside you. 

You cried out, hands trying to find purchase on his slick back and coming up empty. “Fuck, fuck,” you called, digging your nails deep as possible instead. He’s too large to enter you all at once, even with your stretched out hole. It takes him a few pumps, each more agonizing than the last until he’s fully seated inside you, grinding your hips together as he adjusted. “I- I’m good- you can-”

“I really don’t care,” he whispered, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead as he began thrusting inside of you, almost removing himself completely before slamming your hips back together at a bruising pace. You knew it was just part of the act, but something about hearing that really fucking did it for you.

“Oh, fuck,” you whined, letting your head fall onto his shoulder as he used you as nothing more than a sex toy, his hands gripping your hips to angle them so he could drag his cock against your gummy walls as deeply as humanly possible, the head of his cock prodding your cervix. Unbeknownst to you, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his own lips mouthing words unfit for the workplace while he fucked you. It had been so long since he’d just let go like this, it felt so fucking good- the way your tight little cunt clamped down on his fat cock was addicting. You came to your senses enough to fight off the fog permeating your head, refusing to be literally fucked dumb, and instead worked at his neck, leaving hickeys that would give him a hard time to cover up tomorrow before work. 

He continued thrusting into you until he couldn’t take it anymore and moved to pull your legs off him, setting you on the ground and making sure you hadn’t lost your balance on the slippery surface before pulling out of you completely. You whined at the loss and your eyes flew open, begging him to please- please, please, just put it back in and fuck you, daddy-- And then he spun you around until your tits were pressed against the warming tile, every area of your body extra sensitive as you moaned, your ass sticking out for him. He can’t stop himself from smacking it before he kneels, the water washing over him as he spread you apart and his tongue began attacking your clit. “Daddy!” you called, hands pressed flat to the slick tile. He hummed as he plunged his tongue inside you and reached one finger up to circle your clit, only adding to your pleasure.

He can smell you and it’s absolutely intoxicating- you smelled amazing, like honeydew on a summer afternoon and he was absolutely drunk as he sipped the wine that flowed from your pussy. With one last slurp, he sat back, spitting on your hole before standing up and thrusting back inside of you, fully shoving his cock into your aching cunt. “What a filthy bunny, taking me so well,” he whispered in your ear as he leaned against you, looming weight at your back. You were so fucking close, holy shit, this was so good, please talk to you like that forever, oh my god, Daichi--

You can vocalize none of this, of course, your brain too far in a fog. You weren’t even sure if your lips were mumbling anything coherent at all as they fluttered, letting him know he was doing his job correctly. He was impossibly deep inside as he thrust even more viciously, the tip of his cock almost breaking your cervix in. He kept whispering dirty words in your ear, reminding you who you belonged to, what you were to him, how you were made to take his cock so fucking well. This was it for you. “Daddy, please, I’m so fucking c--” Your mouth hung open, tears of pleasure mixing with the water coming from the shower head, moans falling from your abused lips. 

“Yeah? You’re close? You’re go--  _ fuck yes _ ,” he snarled, biting down on your shoulder as he gripped your waist until it bruised. “Cum for me,” he demanded, thrusting into you completely and resting there. You screamed out his name as he groaned into your shoulder, tasting blood. Your back arched and your legs were ready to give out, shaking like a leaf in winter. Your vision went white and all you could feel was the most powerful orgasm you’d ever had travelling throughout your body and hot seed splashing against your womb. You stay like that for a while, completely connected, both gasping, both trying to recover from your orgasms. You weren’t sure how long it took, but eventually you felt Daichi lift himself up a little, pulling weight from your back. You sighed a deep breath, trying to straighten yourself at all. There was no heat trickling down your thighs, and you were sure it was because even as Daichi softened, he was still plugging you full of cum.

“How-- how am I ever gonna get all that out?” you started to tease, trying to crane your head back to see your handsome husband, to feel his arms around you, cradling you gently. But it was all for naught when he pulled his half hard cock out of your abused pussy, letting it thwack against his thigh wetly, overpowering the sound of water against tile. You felt drips of his cum dripping down your shaking legs, grateful you were in the shower, when you felt it.

His fingers were cupping your cunt, two running up the parted slit, spreading the mixture of your cum around. “Let me fuck it out of you, bunny.”


End file.
